Secrets
by iLikeTacosx3
Summary: My first story ; There's nothing wrong with going to an all boys boarding school, that is if you're a boy. What would happen if a girl was forced to dress up as a boy and attend an all boys boarding school? Will love blossom? Or will it just be awkward? KisamexOc .
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto .**

There's nothing wrong with going to an all boys boarding school, that is if you are a boy. Ai Ume stared at the campus before her as she remembered the event that had taken place a week ago.

**Flashback .**

"You're what?" Ai yelled at her step-mother. She had just been informed that she was being sent to boarding school. At first she was kind of happy to leave her small village but happiness didn't last long when she found out it was an all boys school.

"Relax, it'll be fun. You're father and I thought this would be a good way to get the best education." Yumi smiled sweetly at Ai, her eyes held a mischievous glint in them. Ai looked at her father but he only stayed silent and looked away. Feeling betrayed by her father, Ai ran upstairs to her room and slammed the door shut. She leaned against the door and slowly slid down to the floor, bringing her knees up to her chest.

'How can he just send me away like this. To an all boys boarding school, he didn't even put up a fight.' Ai thought bitterly as she silently cried herself to sleep.

**End Of Flashback .**

Ai, now known as 'Toshiro' for the rest of the school year, narrowed her eyes as she watched her father and her step-mother drive away.

"How am I suppose to pull this off," She groaned to herself as she stared at the building before her. She was really skinny so she didn't have to worry about her curves, but she still had to bandage her breast. But her pale skin and her face practically screamed feminine. She wore the school uniform which was a simple white button-up shirt, khaki pants, and black formal shoes. Along with her uniform she wore a black baseball cap so she could hide her long violet hair.

Ai sighed still feeling betrayed and irritated. She grabbed her bags and walked into the main building.

"I'm here to see the principle," she said to the man at the front desk, making sure to make her voice a little deeper. The man nodded and pointed to the room on the far left.

Ai nodded and walked in, not bothering to knock. A man with long white hair hair looked up from his paper work. "You must be Toshiro," he smiled at the 'boy' in front of him. Ai simply nodded and noticed the name tag her had on 'Jiraiya'. "Welcome to Konoha Academy You you've already had a tour of the campus yesterday so here's your schedule, it has your room number on it. Now have fun " He said before dismissing Ai from his office.

'Yeah, I'll have tons of fun' she thought sarcastically as she walked out of the building and into another one where all the rooms were. 'Room 243' she scanned all the doors until she reached the end of the hallway. She groaned, she'd have to try the second floor.

She was halfway dragging her suitcase when she finally reached the fourth floor. "Well you're pretty weak aren't you, un?" Ai turned around and saw a blonde boy leaning against the wall as he casually watched her with an amused glint in his only visible blue eye. His long blonde hair fell past his shoulders and part of it was styled in a small ponytail, if it wasn't for his muscular structure and deep voice he could easily be mistaken for a girl. "You want some help, yeah?" Ai nodded in defeat, knowing she couldn't last much longer. He walked up to her and easily grabbed her bags, "What's your name and room number?" He asked .

"Toshiro, and room 243" When she said the room number, the blonde beside her smirked. "What?"

"Well I'm Deidara, and it's nothing . that's my friend Kisame's room too." He walked down the hallway, leading 'Toshiro' to the room.

'He's hiding something,' she thought.

"I just hope you know how to fight," Her head snapped up and her eyes widen at the smirking boy before her.

"F-fight" she mentally slapped herself for stuttering.

"He's not that bad, just don't make him made, yeah. His last roommate is currently in a coma, but if you asked me he deserved it, un.

Ai tensed when they stopped at a door with 'Room 243' engraved in it. 'Great my roommate is a violent lunatic' she thought. Noticing that she was just staring at the door, she fumbled to get her pass key out and slid it in the lock, the door clicked and she opened the door, expecting the worse.

Her eyes widen as she looked around the room. It wasn't big, but it wasn't small either, there was a small tv sitting on a table in front of a small couch and a bunch of video games pilled up around it. In the corner was a small kitchen and on the other side were two beds. One bed looked unused and the other had dirty clothes and empty bags of chips cluttered around it. 'Great my roommate is a violent lunatic and a slob,' Ai really wanted to bang her head against something really hard.

"I guess he's not her, un." Deidara said as she dropped the bags on the unused bed. "While you unpack I'll just copy Kisame's science homework." He smirked as he rummaged through the desk.

"And he won't mind?" Ai asked curiously as she began to unpack her things, making sure to hide all her feminine items.

Deidara shrugged, "He cant hog all the answers."

'It might not be that bad here,' Ai thought as she continued unpacking. After what seemed like hours, she had finally finished unpacking. Her head snapped up as she heard the door click.

"Looks like Fishy's back, yeah." Deidara grinned as he put his homework away.

**I'll Try To Update Regularly. But If I Get At Least 3 Reviews, Then I'll Update faster. I don't mind Constructive Criticism but please don't flame. Alsooooo, Feel free to give me ideas on what should happen in future chapters. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto**

**Ai/Toshiro's POV**

Time seemed to slow down as I looked up to see the figure walking in. He was huge. He had large muscles that could easily break bones, blue gravity defying hair, and unusual blue skin. He was kinda cute, my eyes widened when I noticed I was staring at him, pretty much checking him out. I mentally slapped myself and sighed.

"So you're my new roommate? I'm Kisame Hoshigaki, and I guess you already met Deidara." He said in a smooth voice. I looked up at him, noticing he was grinning at me I gave him a small smile.

"Hai, I'm Toshiro." I replied trying to keep my voice steady and deep. Kisame stared at me, his gave seemed to be fixed on my face. Had he seen through the disguise? Was he going to expose me? I tried to stop panicking as I closed my eyes and relaxed. I finally looked up at Kisame and saw him giving me a toothy grin. 'He kinda looks like a shark,' I scoffed at that random thought.

"Pein wants us to meet him, un." Deidara said, I had completely forgotten he was still here. He was holding his phone up as he looked at Kisame.

Kisame nodded then walked over to me. I tensed, I could almost feel my heart stop. He still had a grin plastered on his face as he drew closer to me. He casually slung his arm across my shoulders. "Nice meeting you roomie, hopefully you won't be annoying." He patted my back causing me to stumble forward. I nodded, forcing myself to suppress the terrified feeling I had. 'What if he felt my bindings?' I mentally panicked, but my face still had a small smile on it.

"Bye Toshiro," The blonde waved, I waved back as I watched the two walk out the door.

"Note to self, Don't make Kisame mad," I groaned to myself as I flopped down on my bed. I felt something vibrate, I pulled my phone out my pocked as saw the name flashing on it . 'Temari' I sighed, and pushed answer.

"How could you not tell me you got transferred to a boarding school, an all boys boarding school.?" I sighed, listening to my friend rant out how I'm a bad best friend.

"Temari, please shut up." I groaned, "I was busy trying to figure out how I was going to pull this off."

Temari chuckled, her mood completely changed. Bi-polar much? "It's gonna be hard, I can't believe your step-mom would do this to you, wait never mind I can believe it. You should've seen that smug look on her face when I went to your house this morning. But don't worry, Tenten and I will visit you whenever we can, in fact we're coming down there today. I can't wait to see you later um…"

"Toshiro," I mumbled. We stayed on the phone for about half and hour as I told her about what happened this morning and my slobby, violent lunatic of a roommate who was also cute.

I was bored, I could practically feel my brain dying. I didn't wanna go outside, what if someone noticed me? But, I'd have to go to class Monday. I looked at the clock 'Friday, August 10th, 3:30 P.M." I sighed and grabbed a book and turned to the bookmarked page.

I heard the door click , I looked up and the door opened to reveal Kisame, Deidara, and there other guys. "Hey Kisame-san, Deidara-san," I gave them a small smile. Temari told me I should act casual so I wouldn't seem suspicious.

"Who's the new guy?" The one wearing a mask asked.

"That's my new roommate, Toshiro." I nodded at them. "Toshiro this is Kakuzu," Kisame pointed at the mask man with unusual red and green eyes. "And that's Hidan and Tobi," He pointed to the other two, one had sliver hair combed back and the other had an orange swirly mask. 'I should've thought about wearing a mask.'

"Tobi likes Toshiro's hat," Tobi half squealed as he lunged at me. My eyes widened as I rolled off the bed and landed on the floor with a thud, holding on to my hat as if my life depended on it, which it did. I looked up and saw Tobi sprawled on the floor and the rest of the guys stared with amused smirks on their faces.

"What the fuck are you hiding under that hat?" Hidan asked as I stood up trying to hide my face as I felt it heating up.

"N-nothing" I stuttered, "just a bad hair cut" I laughed nervously.

The sliver haired man smirked, "We'll find out eventually"

I sighed, 'I hope not' I thought.

"Tobi, you're an idiot, un." Deidara slapped Tobi on the back of the head causing him to whine something about being a good boy.

I looked over to where Kisame and Kakuzu were. "Wanna play poker?" Kisame asked with a grin. I shook my head and returned to my bed, picking up the book as I tried to get over the mini heart attack I just had.

As the guys played poker I continued reading, glancing up every now and then to watch them play. I pulled out my phone when I felt it vibrate. I read the the text Temari sent me. 'We're at the academy, what's your room number?'

I replied, telling her y room number and warning her that Kisame and his friends were here. 'I hope they don't do something stupid and blow my cover.' I groaned and started thinking about what they could do to expose me. They could call me by my real name, say something that would cause me to have a girl reaction, and Temari's clumsy so she'd probably trip and knock my hat of. What of-

My thoughts were cut off by a knock on the door. I watched as Kisame got up and made his way to the door. I stared wide-eyed as he opened the door, revealing two girls grinning from ear to ear. The taller one had dirty blonde hair styled into four pig-tails and dark blue eyes. The other had dark brown hair styled into two buns and dark brown eyes.

"We're here to see Shiro-Kun." Temari said, her eyes filled with amusment. I slightly winched at the nickname she gave me.

"Hey Toshiro, your friends are here to see you," Kisame called to me as he led the girls in.

Temari and Tenten instantly walked over to me. I sighed, "Hey Temari, hey Tenten." I could tell they found the fact that I had to dress up and pretend to be a boy funny.

"Hi Shiro-Kun," Both girls smiled at me.

"Oi, which one of these bitches is yours?" Hidan smirked as he checked both girls out. I saw both girls ball their hands into a fist and watched as both Tenten and Temari's fist collide into Hidan's face.

"What the fuck?" Hidan stumbled over, glaring at the two. Everyone's face held an amused look as they watched the scene before them.

"My name's Temari, and that's Tenten." Temari hissed as she returned the glare Hidan gave them.

Hidan smirked from his position on the floor, "My name's Hidan and if you're lucky you might just be moaning it one day." He winked at the blonde.

Temari scoffed and sat beside me on my bed. Tenten follwed, but seeing as there wasn't any room she just sat on my lap and stretched her legs across Temari's lap.

"Toshiro has pretty friends Tobi thinks Tenten-chan and Temari-chan are pretty," Tobi ran over and glomp the two.

"Tobi you're gonna scare them away, yeah," Deidara yelled at the hyperactive boy.

"Tobi is sorry Deidara-senpai, Tobi knows how hard it is for senpai to get a girl," I couldn't help but laugh at Deidara's expression as he dragged Tobi to a corner and started beating him in the head as Tobi wailed in pain.

"YOU'RE CHEATING" I looked up and saw an angered Kakuzu push the cards and poker chips on the floor. He was glaring at Hidan who glared at him.

"WHAT THE FUCK? I'M NOT FUCKING CHEATING MOTHERFUCKER YOU'RE JUST A FUCKING LOSER" Hidan yelled at him. The two began yelling at each other, I was surprised they didn't kill each other. I looked over to where Kisame was standing who was just observing the guys as if this happened every day. It probably did and I'd have to get used to it.

"So out of all the people in this school, you decided to be friends with them?" Tenten asked as she watched the guys.

I looked at her. Blink. I looked at Temari. Blink. I looked at the guys fighting. Blink. A smirk appeared on my face. "They kinda remind me of both of you."

**Please Review, I'd Like Constructive Criticism Since This Is My First Story But No Flames .**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'd like to thank everyone who have reviewed so far. This is my favorite chapter . ^_^ , But yeah. . constructive criticism is welcomed but no flames . And I'm willing add some ideas on what should happen in the later ****chapters so I won't get writers block . Now Read&Review .**

**Disclaimer : I Do Not Own Naruto**

After what seemed like hours of talking and playing video games, it was time for Tenten and Temari to leave. I walked with them to the end of the hallway. "You know, in a weird way Kisame is kinda cute. Try not to rape him in his sleep." Temari smirked, causing my face to heat up.

When I got back to the room the others were preparing to leave too. I waved as they left, now it was just Kisame and I left. He was still on the couch playing with his ps3.

'His last roommate is still in a coma,' I heard Deidara's voice echo in my head causing me to tense up. We were alone now and I couldn't help but frown. He didn't seem that bad though, I just had to make sure I stay on his good side. Deciding I should I get ready for bed, I walked to the small closet and plled out some clothes. "Where's the shower room?" I asked Kisame.

"Down the hall, take a left and it's the first room on the right." He answered not bothering to look up. I thanked him and made my way out the room and down the hall. Once I got to my destination, I froze. It had finally hit me, I was going into a room full of half-naked and maybe naked guys. My eyes widened at the thought as I felt a small blush creep it's way onto my face. Opening the door I kept my eyes glued to the floor afraid of what I might see. I found an empty shower stall in the corner.

I stepped in the shower and turned the water on, I looked down and groaned. 'I suppose to take my clothes off before I get in the shower.' Sighing, I slowly peeled my soaked clothes off.

After my shower I decided it'd be a good ide to get dressed in the shower stall. Halfway dressed I looked and saw another student standing by a locker. He had long black hair, red eyes, I also noted that he was fairly skinny. My eyes subconsciously slid down when I noticed he was naked. My eyes widened as I covered my mouth to surpress a scream. I quickly got dressed and halfway flew out the stall and out of the room, keeping my eyes glued to the floor. I ran to my room, threw open the door and stopped to catch my breath.

I glanced up and saw Kisame sitting on his bed feeding his goldfish. He was shirtless and his toned body glistened like he had just gotten out of the shower. Small droplets of water slid down his arms every time he moved. My eyes widen when I noticed I was staring at him and I assumed he noticed too since he raised an eyebrow, giving me a questioning look.

"What's wrong with you?" I could sense he was amused as he watched me have a mini heart attack.

"Where'd you take your shower?" I asked slightly glaring at him since I probably would've noticed his blue feet when I was in the shower room.

"The bathroom," He answered, pointing to the door at the back corner beside the mini kitchen. My eye twitched at I realized I went through all that trouble for nothing because we had a bathroom. I saw someone naked even though there was a bathroom in the room. I nodded as Kisame as I turned to close the room door, which was still open. I stopped and stared at the now closed door, I sighed and tilted my head back and repeatedly banged my head against the door, trying to erase the image of the naked guy out of my head.

"Don't hurt yourself," I turned around and saw Kisame smirking at me. I rolled my eyes and made my way to my bed. I turned to the left and watched Kisame make stupid faces at his fish. It was amusing yet horrifying to watch. He glanced at me slightly, " You know that's the third time you've checked me out today. Sorry but I'm not gay."

My eyes widened and my face turned red, not because I was embarrassed but because I was angry. He thought I was gay. "I'm not gay." I yelled defensively. "And I wasn't "checking you out."

He gave me another amused look, 'I don't have a problem with you being gay, Just don't try anything. I don't want things to be awkward." Kisame sat his fish bowl down on the nightstand and turned of the light. "Night Toshiro."

I sat in the dark, eyes widened as I gapped at Kisame. I huffed and grabbed one of my pillows and threw it in his direction. A small smale made it's way onto my lips as I heard a small 'thud' indicating that it had hit the target. "Goodnight Kisame," I said, grabbing my other pillow and slowly drifted to sleep.

"Toshiro. . Toshiro." I heard an angelic voice say my name. My body shook gently as the voice continued repeating my name.

I my left eye slightly, the room was too bright. I sighed and closed my eye as I tried to go back to sleep.

"Toshiro, wake up," It was that angelic voice again, where was it coming from? It seems to be coming from somewhere above me,

I groaned, "Jesus?"

"Baka!" The voice didn't sound angelic anymore. "The kitchen's on fire."

"Get Kisame to put it out," I mumbled, snuggling closer to my pillow hoping the voice would leave me alone.

"I am Kisame."

My eyes flew open. I jolted up, processing what had just happened. Kisame was trying to wake me up, I thought he was Jesus, and he mentioned the kitchen was on fire. I blinked, looked at Kisame, then turned to the kitchen. On the stove was a frying pan, and the frying pan was on fire. Adjusting my sleeping hat I looked up at Kisame. Blink. Then the fire. Blink. Back to Kisame. Blink.

"So, why didn't you get anyone to put the fire out?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"Why do you think I woke you up?" I stared at him for a moment. Blink. Did he really expect me to put out the fire? I sighed and looked around the room, I noticed a fire extinguisher in the corner of the small closet. I quickly stumbled towards it and attempted to pick it up, I failed. After another failed attemt I looked up at Kisame who rushed over to me. He grabbed the extinguisher and aimed it as the small fire.

"You didn't even need my help," I muttered. He turned to me and gave me a toothy grin. I turned around ad tried to hide the small blush that appeared on my face. 'This is why he thinks I'm gay. . Well technically I'm still a girl but I'm a boy so I should act like one. Maybe I should just be gay, it'll be easier to explain why I'm always checking him out but that might be harder then it seems.'

Breaking away from my thoughts I looked up at the clock. 'August 11th, 10:35.' I sighed as I sat on my bed and pulled out a book.

"Well are you going to help me clean up?" Kisame asked as he began wiping the stove.

"No."

"Why not?" He half whined.

'He's so cute,' my inner fan girl squealed. I mentally slapped myself with a brick. "You started the fire so you should clean it up."

"I just wanted to be nice and make breakfast," He smirked, "I know Deidara told you about my last roommate and how he's in a coma. I don't want you think think I'm a bad guy."

I smiled at him, "Since you put it that way. . . No." He simply gapped then continued cleaning and I began reading. 'Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought it would be. But it'll probably get worse when I have to go to classes Monday.'


End file.
